Butch
Butch is the deuteragonist of the film series. He is Diggs' daring and current mentor. He is an Anatolian Shepherd Dog. Butch's other sidekicks and friends are Lou, Peek, Sam, and Ivy. Butch's former girlfriend and love interest is Ivy who nicknamed him "liversnap" and has belly-scratched him which is mentioned in the first film. Butch used to call Lou "kid" often. The spy dog's voice is performed by Alec Baldwin. Allies: Lou, Peek, Sam, Ivy, Diggs, Catherine, Seamus Enemies: Mr. Tinkles, The Russian, Calico, Kitty Galore '' Cats & Dogs'' Butch was first seen watching Buddy, the Brody's former pet, getting captured by the cats from a window. He then went into his doghouse and pressed a button that contacted an agent. He then told him about Buddy's kidnap. Later on, after a golden bone attached to a balloon fell down, Lou went near it, and Butch came out and threw a stick at it, making it explode. Butch then took Lou into Buddy's doghouse, and showed him the network that dog agents use, and took him to meet some more agents: Peek the Chinese Crested and Sam the Bearded Collie. He is shocked to find out that Lou isn't the agent he was hoping on getting. He gives Lou his mission and briefs him on the origin of the war between cats and dogs called "History 101." Later when the ninjas attack he guides Lou to help defeat them, but doesn't like it when Lou gets cocky and has a stern word with him. The next day while he notices Lou and Scotty, Ivy approaches him and they talk; Butch wants her to stay away from Lou. When Mr. Tinkles sends in The Russian, Butch and Lou manage to get into the house and stop him. It's hard for Butch to disable the bomb because as you know all dogs are color blind. He likes how Lou is doing and tells him to keep his eye on the ball. Lou instead plays ball with Scotty. After Lou helps discover the cure, Butch tells him he has a spot in the academy and could get to go places. Lou is reluctant. When they get the ransom note from Mr. Tinkles, Butch takes Lou to Dog HQ. When the Dog Council decides to sacrifice the Brody family, Lou is upset and gets into a fight with Butch. Butch then reveals that when his boy moved away to collage he was stuck with the boy's grandma,"Who can't even throw a ball without so much as twisting her hip." When he finds out Lou gave in to the cats demands, he goes and finds him at the pier all bruised up. With Ivy, he and Lou track down Mr. Tinkles and take him down. He finds Lou, who is hurt, and gets him out. In the end of the movie, he leaves Lou to play ball with his family and says,"He would've made a great agent." ''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (An older) Butch first appears with Lou watching footage of Diggs accidentally blowing up a used car dealership. Butch is reluctant to letting Diggs join the team and isn't happy when he's told that he'll be Digg's mentor. Butch comes out of the floor at the kennels and convinces Diggs to join the team. Butch brings Diggs with him in a roller coaster-like ride to Dog HQ. There he introduces him to Peek before meeting Lou who gives them their mission. They go to a high building where they find Seamus, who is at first reluctant into coming with them. When he runs off after Catherine comes in, Butch goes after them with his jet pack, which was disguised as a black napsack. This is harder to do when Diggs rides on top, and then when they get over Catherine, he jumps off and Butch's jetpack malfunctions. The next day they interrogate Catherine, and he doesn't like the manner of which Diggs uses to interrogate her. When he finds out she's with M.E.O.W.S. he releases her and she explains the whole story. At HQ he realizes that they can't keep arguing with the cats, but doesn't like Lou's idea of working with them. When they go to a house Seamus brings them to, he is mad that Diggs won't listen to him, even when in dangerous situations. After questiong a cat in league with Kitty Galore, he leads them to Alcatraz, where they question Mr. Tinkles. He doesn't like it when Tinkles mocks him saying,"You look old...and fat. And after all these years...only a field agent." On the boat ride back, they fight and defeat the McDougall twins, but he is furious when Diggs allows them to escape. Tired of Diggs' behavior, he kicks him off the team and leaves with Seamus, and then he later regrets his actions. At Seamus' place, they find blue prints to a satellite made by Kitty Galore. Butch send pictures of them to HQ. They go to Playland where they find Diggs and Catherine and locate Kity Galore's satellite. When they fail to stop it before its set up, he gives his spy collar to Diggs, who defeats Kitty Galore with Catherine's help. In the end, he gives Diggs his own spy collar before they go off on their next mission against Mr. Tinkles. Trivia *In the first film, Butch was Lou's mentor. *In the second film, Butch is Diggs' mentor. *Ivy is Butch's love interest in the first film. *Butch likes it when Ivy belly-scratches him and blushes when she calls him "liversnap." *Butch had an owner before he went off to college, so Butch lives the boy's grandmother. *He co-authored the Canine Intelligence Service counter-intelligence procedures manual *He is a certified paw-to-paw instructor. *His accolades includes a 6th degree Black Harness in Kung Fu and Karate, a 3 Wagging Tails medal, a Velvet Collar with 4 Diamond Studs, the Presidential Paw of Freedom, and he is a veteran of the Battle of Dog Run and the Assault of the Abyssinians. Category:Cats & Dogs Characters Category:Cats & Dogs Protagonists Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Protagonists Category:good guys Category:Dogs